


Call Me Old Fashioned

by PretentiousPyro



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School, M/M, One Shot, bluh bluh, dumb cheesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretentiousPyro/pseuds/PretentiousPyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb one shot where Gavin asks Ray out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Old Fashioned

**Author's Note:**

> I used this to procrasinate

Gavin sat at his desk, drumming his fingers and glancing around every few seconds. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before he pulled it out.

 

Michael : "You're tapping again

Gavin : "Right, thanks"

Michael : "Why do you even sit next him, you know it just makes you nervous"

Gavin : "I don't know, instinct I guess. I saw a chance and I took it"

Michael : "Right, what was his name again? Starts with an R doesn't it?"

Gavin : "Ray"

Michael : "Why don't you just cave and ask him out already? This has been going on for what, two months?"

Gavin : "Why don't you ask Kerry out?"

Michael : "Because he's straight, but Ray has been with guys before so your dick isn't gonna chase him away"

Gavin : "It just isn't that simple Michael, what if he thinks I'm weird and tells everyone about it?"

Michael : "I assume you're a too good of a judge of character to fall for a guy like that. C'mon do you really think he would do that?"

Gavin : "I just don't want to ruin things between us"

Michael : "Ruin the 'sitting next to each other in complete silence' thing? Yeah I can see how that's a delicate relationship"

Gavin : "Yes, yes it is"

Michael : "Either you ask him out, or I'll do it for you"

 

 

And that's how Gavin ended p writing a anonymous note, slipping it into Ray's locker like some love struck middle schooler and waiting in an empty art room with a bouquet full of roses, something he had heard Ray was quite fond of. The door slowly opened as Ray hesitantly walked in. He looked at Gavin, who just stared back. "Gavin?" Ray questioned. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand " Er, hey" Gavin mumbled looking down. He looked up at Ray holding out the bouquet of roses at arms length "Do you maybe wanna go out sometime or something?" He asked quickly rushing the words. Ray looked at the roses, then back at Gavin. He smiled, "Sure" _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> That's all she wrote folks! Sorry it's short. If you guys wanna follow me on Tumblr that'd be the bomb diggidy thegrandhighbird.tumblr.com


End file.
